Brake lining carrier plates entail the risk that so-called edge lifting of the friction lining occurs on the brake lining carrier plate, which can cause the friction lining to shear off from the brake lining carrier plate when subjected to high braking torques. Edge lifting refers to the separation of the friction lining at its outer contour or in the area of its edges from the brake lining carrier plate. Such edge lifting may be caused by the penetration of moisture, water, salt water, and the like, into this outer contour or edge area. Edge lifting also possibly may be caused by rusting of the brake lining carrier plate brought about by said moisture penetration.
With the known brake lining carrier plates, edge lifting is facilitated primarily by the depressions in the holding structures that are present in the edge area on the brake lining carrier plate as a result of the production process. Moisture, water, salt water, and the like, can accumulate in these depressions, thus penetrating between the friction lining held on the plate and the brake lining carrier plate.
WO 00/49308 A1 discloses a brake lining carrier plate of the type being discussed herein in which holding structures are arranged in rows. Each holding structure has a protrusion that is arranged in the direction of the longitudinal axis of the brake lining carrier plate. As a result, it is not possible to adapt the holding structures on the brake lining carrier plate to the outer contour of the friction lining in such a manner as to avoid the edge lifting effect. Since a depression in the form of a groove or channel has to be worked in the brake lining carrier in order to produce the protrusions, for the rows running in the lengthwise direction, there is a depression at least at the beginning or end of each row. Moisture can accumulate in said depression between the lining carrier plate and the brake lining, thus causing an edge lifting effect. Moreover, through the alignment of the rows of the holding structures in the lengthwise direction, the crosswise edges of the brake lining, which are especially stressed during braking, are affected, so that the risk of the brake lining shearing off from the brake lining carrier plate is especially great.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,799,579 A1 describes brake lining carrier plates with holding structures having protuberances and depressions which are arranged in rows in the direction of the longitudinal axis of the brake lining carrier plate. As a result, there is also a risk of an edge lifting effect there since moisture can accumulate in the depressions arranged in the edge area of the brake lining.
It would be desirable to provide a brake lining carrier plate that avoids the risk of a detachment of the friction lining from the brake lining carrier plate, especially in the edge area of the brake lining.